2037
by katnyx
Summary: The way it should be


A/N No doubt in the weeks to come we will find out the fate of Leo McGarry in the time line of West Wing canon. In my world Leo is alive, and this is how his life should have played out. No copyright infringement intended. All mistakes are mine. JS rest now and fare thee well ...

2037 CNN

"Our lead story tonight, Former President Leo McGarry died in his Maryland home last night of natural causes, according to long time family friend Senator Joshua Lyman. The 92 year old two term Democrat was widely hailed as one of the most progressive Presidents in the last 50 years, and builder of the Democratic into what it is today. Many key Democrat, include Senator Lyman and Attorney General Charles Young, had close ties to the former President.

"Leo McGarry, served in the United States Air Force doing two tours in Viet Nam before attending Michigan State Law School. After practicing law for five years, he moved into the corporate arena, serving in the private sector for a number of years, most notably as a board member of several large military contractors.

"While always an active member in the party Mr. McGarry first came to national attention when he was named as the only Democrat to sit on the Latimer Cabinet, as Secretary of Labor, a post he held for 6 years before clashes with the increasingly conservative administration led to his resignation in 1996.

"Credited with what many at the time called an impossible win, he was largely responsible for leading then New Hampshire Governor Jed Bartlet to a close win in the 1998 Presidential election. He served as Mr. Bartlet's Chief of Staff for 6 years before a heart attack caused him to leave his post as the President's closest advisor in 2004.

Picked as Matthew Santos's running mate he again helped the Democrats keep the White House when Santosbecame the first Latino President of the United States. He served as Santos's foreign relations advisor during his term as Vice President, guiding much of Santos's successful polices in the Middle East and Southeast Asia.

"Four years later he found himself at the center of another vicious fight for the White House, this time as the Presidential candidate. The crisis in the party was precipitated when Santos announced a few days before the Democratic Primary that he would be unable to seek a second term after leaning that his son had leukemia. Tapped for his name recognition, Leo McGarry won the nomination that many felt that he did not want.

"_He never wanted to be the lesser of two evils candidate,"_ stated his long time friend and former President Jed Barlet in an interview in 2014. Both parties had doubt about McGarry, with the left fearing his close ties to big business and extensive foreign policy work that included several questionable actions over the years and the right concerned for his stance on drug treatment and progressive social policy. The split was so great that for the first time in recent history the election was a three party race. The historic election that year came down to the wire and he took office with lowest approval numbers of any President in the history of polling.

"In a 2017 interview, White House Press Secretary Donna Moss had this to say about the first administration …

" '_I remember one of the first meetings we had in the oval office was about how we only had one term to get things done. No one believed we would be re-elected, especially the President, so he said we would use all of the political clout he had to get things done. It was the beginning of an amazing time in the White House.'" _

"The McGarry White House wasted no time in forwarding an agenda that included massive Medicare overhaul and reform, restructuring of benefits for veterans, the biggest increase in education funding ever and some of the most progressive laws to protect women and their rights to choose.

"When he sought a second term Leo McGarry walked away with the biggest landslide victory in history and during his second administration completed work on tax breaks for the working poor, an opening of North Korea to outside influences and a complete repeal of the sanctions on Cuba.

"Along the way he propelled many people into Congressional spots. Joshua Lyman, now the Senate Majority Leader, was first encouraged to run for the Senate seat vacated by Connecticut Senator Paul Joiner in 2012. Also closely associated with the former President is Attorney General Charles Young and one of the most moderate Republicans in the US Congress Ainslie Hayes. The Administration was key in weakening the conservative rights hold on the Congress and managed to get more moderates elected to both parties during the eight years McGarry was in office than any adminstration before.

"After leaving the White House Leo McGarry stayed active in Democratic Politics and remained an advisor to many in Washingto, keeping what many thought was a hectic schedule for a man of his years.

"Earlier this year Mr. McGarry cut back on his lecture schedule citing health concerns. It was announced last Monday that he was suffering from congestive heart failure and much of the week was spent with family and friends.

"In a statement read outside of the family home Senator Lyman has this to say, "_Today we have lost a great man, a person who was kind and generous, and a true public servant who enjoyed every minute of his time with us. Everything I know about public service, about standing up for what you believe is right is rooted in the great men I knew growing up, and Leo McGarry was one of those men. I could not have asked for a greater mentor, and I was blessed, beyond words to have him as my friend. The prayer of my wife Donna and myself, not to mention many people who felt that they knew this man, cared for him, and wanted him to live forever are with his family tonight.'"_

"Former President Leo McGarry is survived by his wife of 32 years Bryn Larin, his daughters Mallory O'Brian, from his first marriage, Maggie, Ann and his son Joshua Thomas, and eight grandchildren.

"Interment will be at Arlington National Cemetery on Thursday…


End file.
